List of people from Long Beach, California
The following notable people were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with the city of Long Beach, California. Partial list of notable people from or near Long Beach ]] ]] ]] ]] *Russell Allen: vocalist for the progressive metal band Symphony X *Chris Andersen: NBA player *D. James Baker: scientist *James Robert Baker: author *Charlie Beck: Retired LAPD Chief *Jordan Bell: NBA player *Brice Beckham: actor, ABC's Mr. Belvedere *James Blaylock: fantasy and science-fiction author *Jonathon Blum: National Hockey League player, 2018 Winter Olympian *Barbara Britton: actress *Jason Brown: baseball coach *Jayon Brown: NFL player *Bobby Burgess: dancer, The Lawrence Welk Show, one of the original Mouseketeers *Jeff Burroughs: MLB player, 1974 American League MVP and coach of Little League World Series champions *Nicolas Cage: Academy Award-winning actor *Eva LaRue Callahan: actress, ABC's All My Children, CBS' CSI: Miami *Patrick Cantlay: professional golfer *Jeff Carlson: former NFL quarterback *Jurrell Casey: NFL player *Antoine Cason: NFL player *Ernie Cheatham: NFL player and USMC Lieutenant General *Lana Clarkson: actress, homicide victim in case involving Phil Spector *Robert Colbert: actor, ABC's The Time Tunnel *Milton William Cooper: author, radio broadcaster *Don Coscarelli: film director *Percy Daggs III: actor, UPN's Veronica Mars '' *William E. Dannemeyer: Orange County politician *Dick Davis: MLB player for Milwaukee Brewers, Philadelphia Phillies, Toronto Blue Jays, and Pittsburgh Pirates *Shane Dawson: internet celebrity *Zach de la Rocha: lead singer of Rage Against the Machine, 1991–2000, 2007–present *Bo Derek: actress *Cameron Diaz: actress *Daz Dillinger: hip-hop artist *Fannie Charles Dillon: composer *Nate Dogg: hip-hop artist *Snoop Dogg: hip-hop artist *John Dykstra: 1978 Academy Award winner in Visual Effects (for ''Star Wars) *Scott Erickson: MLB pitcher *Emerson Etem: NHL player *Kathy Garver: actress, Family Affair *Floyd "Bud" Gaugh: drummer for bands Sublime, Long Beach Dub Allstars, and Eyes Adrift *Earl C. Gay: Los Angeles City Council member, 1933–1945 *O.T. Genasis: hip-hop artist *Frances Gifford: actress *Bob Goen: television personality, game show host, TV anchor and reporter for Entertainment Tonight *Gary Graham: actor, Alien Nation *Jack Grisham: founder and vocalist for the punk band T.S.O.L. (True Sounds of Liberty) *Samuel Grodin: award-winning pianist who attended Polytechnic High School and Bob Cole Conservatory *Tony Gwynn: baseball Hall of Famer, raised in Long Beach *Tony Gwynn, Jr.: MLB player *Dave Hansen: MLB player *Matthew Harper: California State Assemblyman, 74th District, and the 59th Mayor of Huntington Beach (2013-2014) *Aaron Hicks: MLB player for the Minnesota Twins *Walter Hill: film director *Ronnie Hillman: NFL player *Tyler Houston: MLB player *Todd Husak: NFL player *DeSean Jackson: NFL player *Spike Jones: bandleader and comedian *Winston Justice: NFL player *Sally Kellerman: actress and singer *Terry Kennedy: pro skateboarder *Billie Jean King: tennis Hall of Famer *Vania King: tennis player *Randy Kraft: American serial killer *Greg Laurie: Televangelist *Jason Leffler: NASCAR driver *Cliff Lett: radio-controlled racer and president of Associated Electrics *William Joseph Levada: Pro-Prefect, Congregation for the Doctrine of the Faith, Roman Catholic Church *Andrea Lowell: model *Dan Lungren: Republican politician *Craig MacIntosh: artist of comic strip Sally Forth *Jim Matheny: gridiron football player *Jennette McCurdy: child actress and singer *James McDonald: MLB pitcher *Willie McGinest: NFL player *John Merrick: professional golfer *Matt Nieto: NHL player *Bradley Nowell: founder and vocalist of band Sublime *Frank Ocean: R&B artist and rapper *Arthur Okamura: artist and screen printer associated with the San Francisco Renaissance movement *Jae Park: singer based in Korea *Luana Patten: actress *Michelle Phillips: singer and actress, The Mamas and the Papas *Sheldon Rampton: editor of PR Watch *Alex Redmond: NFL player *Jenni Rivera: Mexican-American Banda music artist * John Ross: NFL Bengals *Peggy Ryan: actress *Tim Salmon: Major League Baseball player, 1993 Rookie of the Year *Brian Scalabrine: NBA player *Kate Schmidt: track-and-field world record holder and Olympian *Jim Slaton: MLB player *Don Slaught: MLB catcher *Sarah Bixby Smith: writer *Juju Smith-Schuster: NFL player (Pittsburgh Steelers) College: USC Trojans *Vince Staples: hip-hop artist * Daniel Steres (born 1990): professional soccer player with the LA Galaxy *Billy Strange: musician, The Wrecking Crew *Scout Taylor-Compton: actress *Chuck Terry: NBA player *Tiffani-Amber Thiessen: actress *Meg Tilly: actress *George Timberlake: NFL player *Justin Turner: MLB player *Twinz: hip-hop artists *Julieta Venegas: Mexican pop singer "Interview with Julieta Venegas" audio, backstage with Julieta Venegas *Donovan Warren: NFL player *Warren G: hip-hop artist *Matt Welch: journalist *Ron Welty: musician, ex-drummer with The Offspring *Sandy West: musician, drummer The Runaways *Russell Westbrook: NBA player *Eric Wilson: bassist of the bands Sublime, Long Beach Dub Allstars, and Long Beach Shortbus *D.D. Wood: writer, musician Hollywood Records *Dylan Wood: musician, drummer Best Coast Very Crush *Adrian Young: drummer of band No Doubt Partial list of notable residents of Long Beach *Millicent Borges Accardi: writer, National Endowment for the Arts award for poetry *Greta Andersen: 1948 Olympic swimming gold medalist, and long distance swimmer, originally from Denmark *Fatty Arbuckle: actor *Richard Bach: author of Jonathan Livingston Seagull *Bad Azz: hip hop artist *Theda Bara: actress *Frank Black (aka Black Francis): leader of the Pixies rock group *Milton Bradley: baseball player *Tiny Broadwick: pioneering female parachutist *Jan Burke: mystery author, 2000 Edgar Award for Best Novel (for Bones) *Dan Castellaneta: actor and voice actor *Mary Castle: actress *George Chakiris: Academy Award-winning actor *Dorothy Buffum Chandler: Los Angeles philanthropist (wife of Norman Chandler, publisher of the Los Angeles Times) and namesake of the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion) *Nat King Cole: singer and jazz piano player *Douglas "Wrong Way" Corrigan: flew unauthorized "wrong way" flight from New York to Ireland *Lynne Cox: long-distance open-water swimmer and writer *William John Cox: public interest attorney, author and political activist *Jonathan Davis: lead singer for KoЯn *Tray Deee: rapper from the Eastsidaz *The Dove Shack (consisting of rappers C-Knight, Bo-Roc and 2Scoops): G-funk/hip hop group *George Deukmejian: Governor of California, 1983–1991 *Cameron Diaz: actress *Don Dixon: astronomical artist *Domino: rapper *Melissa Etheridge: rock singer * John Mack Faragher, American historian and author *Walt Faulkner: race car driver *Lisa Fernandez: three-time Olympic softball gold medalist *Goldie Loc: rapper from the Eastsidaz *Bobby Grich: baseball player *Chris Gwynn: baseball player *Tony Gwynn: Hall of Fame baseball player *Albert P. Halfhill: father of tuna packing industry *Donna Hilbert: poet *James Hilton: author, wrote 1937 novel Lost Horizon *John Lee Hooker: blues singer *Marilyn Horne: opera singer *Thelma Houston: R&B singer *Gabriel Iglesias: stand-up comedian *Robert Irwin: artist *Jesse James: custom motorcycle and car builder, West Coast Choppers and Monster Garage *Paula Jones *DeForest Kelley: Star Trek actor *Terry Kennedy: skateboarder *Doug Krikorian: sportswriter *Vicki Lawrence: comedian and actress *Bob Lemon: baseball player and manager, Baseball Hall of Fame inductee *Long Gone John: entrepreneur, owner and CEO of Sympathy for the Record Industry *Ed Lytle: baseball player *Joe Maddon: Major League Baseball manager *Bill Maher: actor, comedian, talk show host *Camryn Manheim: actress *McKayla Maroney: artistic gymnast *Misty May-Treanor: professional beach volleyball player, Olympic gold medalist *James McDonald: baseball player *Willie McGinest: football player, three-time Super Bowl champion *Wendi McLendon-Covey: actress *Frank Merriam: Governor of California, 1934–1939 *Robert Mitchum: actor *Ericson Alexander Molano: gospel singer *Frances O'Connor: sideshow performer, without arms *Ikey Owens: keyboardist of The Mars Volta *Paulina Peavy: artist, inventor, painter, designer, sculptor, poet, writer, and lecturer. *Marquez Pope: National Football League figure *William F. Prisk: California State Senator, editor-publisher of Long Beach Press-Telegram *Nick Pugh: artist and designer *Frank "Cannonball" Richards: vaudeville and sideshow performer, notable for his act of being shot in the gut with a cannonball *Rodney Allen Rippy: actor *Elizabeth Short (aka "The Black Dahlia"): murder victim *Upton Sinclair: author *Dylan and Cole Sprouse: teen actors, The Suite Life on Deck *Patrick Tobin: screenwriter *Matt Treanor: baseball player *Brendon Urie: musician, Panic! at the Disco *Chase Utley: baseball player *Mike Vallely: skateboarder, musician Black Flag *John Wayne: actor *Carl Weathers: football player and actor *Wheely Willy: celebrity dog, featured in children's books *D.D. Wood: writer, musician Hollywood Records *Dylan Wood: musician, drummer Best Coast Very Crush See also * List of mayors of Long Beach References Category:Lists Category:People from Long Beach, California Long Beach, California Long Beach